


Knives and Enemies Rarely Mix (Except in a Dark Alley)

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ruby holds the knife to Anna's throat, she's somewhat impressed if not surprised. She wasn't expecting a demon and she certainly wasn't expecting Ruby of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives and Enemies Rarely Mix (Except in a Dark Alley)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three Weeks for Dreamwidth Supernatural and CWRPF Kink Meme.

When Ruby holds the knife to Anna's throat, she's somewhat impressed if not surprised. She wasn't expecting a demon and she certainly wasn't expecting _Ruby_ of all people.

She looks different, all long blond hair and bell-bottom jeans, but the air of danger and the smell of brimstone was still there. That quirk of her lips into the oft-used smirk was a tell-tale sign as well.

"Hello Ruby," Anna says with a nod of her head, polite, innocent.

"Hi yourself angel-girl. What are you doing here?" She questions, roughly pushing Anna further against the brick wall of the alley she'd sneaked up on her in.

"I just went for a friendly stroll through time. Is that crime?" She responds, brow quirking.

"Uh huh. And it's just a coincidence that you happen to be stalking Mary Campbell?" Ruby presses the knife a little harder, drawing a pinprick of blood this time. While it was a demon killing knife and therefore wasn't deadly, it could still hurt like hell.

"Maybe I wanted to say hi and tell her she had nice shoes?"

Ruby snorts.

"You know you can't kill me and there's no reason to keep holding me here." Anna adds, hoping to convince her to let go.

"I dunno, it's kinda fun seeing you squirm," she replies, this time moving the knife to Anna's cheek and slashing thinly, her other arm still pushing firmly across her collarbone and holding her in place. The cut stings momentarily, a quick jolt of pain that causes Anna to inhale sharply. A thrill of excitement hums along her nerves that has nothing to do with fear or pain.

It's not the same as being human, but it's the most she's felt since she got her Grace back and, if that wasn't a little fucked up she didn't know what was. Ruby's deft touch and skillful practice makes the next cut on her shoulder practically painless in the beginning before a blooming red appears, staining her shirt. It's a little deeper and the initial shock wears off into a particularly pleasing ache.

Ruby's smirk is now much more than playful and veering into something like primal seductiveness.

"Didn't know you angels were so damn kinky. Woulda picked one of you up ages ago," she says, pleased. Anna can feel something like a blush blooming on her cheeks, a flushed heat making her breathe faster and her heartbeat skip.

Before she knows what's happening, Ruby licks along the bloodied line of her cheek, just a touch of tongue but enough to break something inside of her. Before she can stop herself, Anna pushes into Ruby and captures her lips into a viciously painful kiss. It's all tongue and teeth, a pushing tug-of-war between them and it feels so good to feel something again.

Two seconds later, she's transported them to a hotel room and Ruby's triumphant smile is infuriating enough that all she wants to do is make her scream. Which she does in spades. The moaning is just an added bonus.


End file.
